The Twelve Days Of Christmas!
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: This is my most least favorite song ever, so why not ironically name a fic that? I have twelve mini stories in here with some characters that will surprise everyone! The first two are Scrooge and then Donald and we'll just have their thoughts. I think the whole rest is one mystery we're solving within each chapter from going through every character involved! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

The First Day Of Christmas

Scrooge -

They always thought I would be hating on Christmas.

They always thought I'd be the one to give a 'bah humbug' and move on without a care.

I used to be that one.

I used to be the one that ignored the needy, spent my time locked away from my family, and didn't even have so much a sign that it Christmas in my manor.

Then there were Donald and Della.

Those two changed my life for the better.

I just...I didn't think it would be gone so fast.

The years whirled by in a series of small happenings before the worst event I could ever imagine.

Della was lost somewhere in the universe.

No one had been able to find her, but I never would even whisper that she was dead even though I knew it was true.

Donald started the yelling, he took the triplets away, and I had gone back to the 'bah humbug' Scrooge everyone had expected.

There was nothing I could do, so why try to do anything else?

Many Christmases I spent alone in my manor with Beakly, my housekeeper, and Duckworth, well, everyone knows about him.

Beakly soon took in her orphaned, young granddaughter much to my heart's dismay.

Every time I looked at her, I would be reminded of what I had lost.

How were the triplets?

When did they hatch?

Are they really here?

All three?

I had so many questions that would never be answered and I knew that.

Webbigal.

Webbigal was the name of Beakly's granddaughter.

Webbigal was only four years old at the time Beakly took custody of her.

Webbigal didn't understand, but yet she did.

She cried every night before I decided I would have to have my room moved to a different section of the manor.

I spent most of my time with Duckworth those days.

Duckworth was the only one who had such a keen sense of humor that I could actually be slightly happier around him.

Then, I suffered even more tragedy.

Duckworth has passed away.

The whole manor went silent after that.

More dust gathered in spots Duckworth would have never allowed since Beakly was busier with her granddaughter and training her.

The whole mansion was falling apart.

Why had all this been taken from me?

I never understood why it was that certain day.

I had just hired a new driver to shuttle me around to all my business meetings when I had seen a dreadfully familiar car.

Donald, my nephew, and all my grandnephews with him.

One, two, and three.

They were all here together.

From the looks of them, Donald has done a pretty nice job...that doesn't mean he got to drop them off with me to babysit!

If only I had known they would be the kids that changed my life.

If only I had known little Webbigal would be my honorary niece and actual family.

If only I had known I'd never have to spend Christmas alone, maybe, just maybe, I would have been a bit more accepting.

Scratch that; I definitely would have been more accepting.

No one replaces my niece, Della, but I'm finally joyful again with my true family back surrounding me.

A/N

Hey y'all! I know it's kinda short, but hey! I'm actually writing and doing a Christmas fic! Yay! Let's hope it works out! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Donald-

This time comes around every year.

I will never get used to Christmases without my sister, Della for sure.

I sing Christmas carols and 'deck the halls' with tons of Christmas decorations, but it's all just a mask to hide how I'm truly feeling.

I find Dewey shut in his room praying that Della would come back every Christmas, but it's just not meant to be.

Huey had never believed in Santa Clause and he always made sure to write me a special letter thanking me every year before I finally let him setup Christmas morning presents with me.

Dewey is the one that helps me with all the Christmas treats.

We would always end up putting more frosting on ourselves than the treats, but all the laughs and hugs from our special time never added up to the times I had with Della.

Louie thought the whole Santa thing was a great way to force people to give him presents.

Louie pilled up his list and pretended he still believed and that he'd be heartbroken if 'Santa' didn't bring him all his gifts he wanted.

Somehow every year, more money ended up in my Christmas savings for their 'Santa' gifts.

Louie seemed to be gone more as it got closer to the holidays each year until I found him out selling hot chocolate on the roads.

His love for money has made it easier for me to not have to worry about him ever ending up like me.

Huey and Dewey yell and complain to their brother about always being gone, but I know the truth.

Louie normally got so much stress out on him during the holidays from his brothers, that he ended up staying with me until his brothers were asleep and then going to their room.

Although Huey was upset, he would always take time to read a Christmas story to his brothers every night.

On Christmas Eve, Huey would read of the famous Christmas that made up a Christmas in the first place.

On Christmas Day, Huey would read something a little different.

He would read the Easter story of Jesus Christ's death and resurrection.

Louie would always argue that he wanted to read and that he knew the stories more in depth.

I let Louie talk for a while about what he knows most Christmases, but Huey always gets clearly aggravated that he can't just read.

The triplets never exactly fought, Huey just got angered too quickly, Dewey was and is still completely reckless, and Louie is just emotional and stressed in general for no exact reason sometimes.

On Christmas Eve, we all exchanged small gifts since that's all we could afford.

We'd gather in a circle and I would play different instruments and we sang.

Dewey would sing 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas' just to annoy Louie and Huey would stop Louie from taking the whole container of pills for his headache and to attempt to drown Dewey out.

We'd all sing one certain song together...even if Louie claimed he couldn't sing it as loud as the rest of us since it was too high.

High songs had never bothered Dewey, (despite him not being able to sing super high) so he normally got to start the song.

After the small gift exchange and the singing, we'd all eat Christmas cookies and leave some for Santa which everyone knew Dewey ate in the middle of the night with an apology note left beside the cookies for Santa.

It was those simple Christmases that made me feel joyful.

The happy smiles and laughter lighting up the night made it ok that we couldn't afford fancy decorations like the rest of everyone.

When we moved to the manor, Huey critiqued every decoration, Dewey stayed locked in a room or bugging Louie with the same song and even getting Launchpad to play it to hide his feelings, Louie was still completely annoyed and snuck off a lot even thought we didn't need it anymore, and I tried to be jolly as my small Christmas was traded for the huge, extravagant one.

I just feel guilty about all the families on the streets when I know I never asked for this in the first place.

I never asked to be kicked out of the manor only to live in it again someday.

I never asked for Della's triplets that ended up meaning more than all the Christmas presents in the world to me.

I wish I never asked my sister to leave.

A/N Hey y'all! Don't worry. This is the last day of deep thoughts or whatever. Unless y'all might want one with Duckworth. I sorta have a plan for him though. I can include it for sure in his, but I just don't know yet. So tomorrow we get to start the mystery section of this book and I'm SUPER excited! It's really fun to think about and write! I just realized I could have kept that with a different book and this one with the deep thoughts...please comment what y'all think. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
